Umbreon's super sensual adventure
by mr.blooper
Summary: Umbreon, a smooth, sexy and adventurous Pokemon decides one day that he should set out on an epic quest across Kalos. LOTS OF SEX! BE FOREWARNED


**HELOOOOOOOO my lovelies! **

**Yeah...yeah...new story, i'm putting a lot of effort into this, and if a get support i may ask another known sexual writer to do co-op on a chapter... :3**

**So as always**

**ENJOY YO FACES!**

* * *

><p>*Yawwwnnn* is the only thing that could be heard from the den. Umbreon arose from the bush he was currently sleeping in. <em>'shit...why do i have wake up?' <em>He annoyingly thought. Surprisingly that was the best sleep he had in weeks, witch is saying a lot for him. _'must've been the session we had before i feel asleep...i guess he really can put me to sleep' _He looked down at the ground smiling to himself. "Hey babe" He looked up to see a furry mess of an Espeon smiling at him. "Heyy..." he made his way over to kiss him. They were dating, it was a relationship that was loving and committed, even the did have with other Pokemon at a time. Dirty little man sluts they were, men, woman, didn't matter. "heh...slept well I'm guessing?" The pink furred creature said with a hint of seduction in his voice, Trying to tidy-up his fur. "Because its not the only thing you do well" Umbreon flicked his head up "Don't tell me something i already know" He smirked, as did Espeon. "I mean hey, guilty as charged" Umbreon said, walking over his partner, kissing him softly...

Today was the day, Umbreon had been waiting for so long. Funny how it's not only to dodge boredom, but as a way to see the world. Kalos is a fairly large region, full of Pokemon, interesting Pokemon, Awesome Pokemon, HOT Pokemon...That they were exited about especially. "You packed the berries right?" Umbreon looked to Espeon "In witch context, the food or the Lube?" His eyebrows narrowed "Berries...well i guess both" Espeon nodded to him "Both." They've been advertising around to the Pokemon they know, It's regular for a Human to travel across Kalos. But a Pokemon Traveling is semi-unheard of.

They've sent flyers around, told People they know, it's likely to have gotten around by now, like, They don't Lopunny about it, they know haw much of a little gossip she is...Not to mention slut, Umbreon will never forget that truth or dare session with that Lopunny. the news has gotten all over the place, Even a fair amount of trainers know about it.

They got Psyduck to pass flyers around, Didn't take much but some berries and maybe an attract, But in a matter of weeks it was already halfway around Kalos.

"That is SO cool!" A certain pink and white Pokemon shouted to herself.

"Hm...There good looking...not that they'd make it without my help...I may just 'accidentally' meet up with them" An electric yellow Pokemon smirked at his remark.

"Well then...Wonder if they'll make it around to the badlands" A red and burgundy-like Pokemon wondered in his head.

A blue serpent like Pokemon swam around in a lake. "...Looking forward to this"

"...mm.." A frosty light blue Pokemon muttered to herself.

"HAH awesome, Some other EONs might be coming this way...hot.." A leafy green Pokemon said while laying her back on a stump.

The two Pokemon were walking through the route's trials, being signed off by various Pokemon, They smiled and waved. "Good luck you two" Lopunny said with a wink "I'll be waiting when you get back~" The two's Eyebrows raised, and Umbreon said with a sinister smile on his face. "I...will remember that" Espeon nodded to the comment, witch made the bunny giggle. "Ok so were around route 10..." Espeon continued as he walked, We will reach Geosenge town soon enough if we head north from here, then continue west, around there, if were planning to go around kalos we will have to cut off through the plain-like area there, then we will see were we go next. " Umbreon smiled "You're so hot when you act all smart" Espeon smiled back "well...i do my best" "How do you know the area so well?" Umbreon giggled in confusion. "Oh i had fearow do a fly around for me" Espeon implied, with a hint of smugness in his voice, as if to say 'I got connections!'. They continued walking, talking about random things...The regoin, Were they will be going, sex, etc. Funny how they loved talking about sex.

It was around 8:00 PM now, both exhausted, both tired...They lied in a bundle of leaves, they put together inside of a stump. "Well...here's our hotel for tonight..." Umbreon huffed, laying down in the leaves that felt like the comfiest memory foam sheet to him, he really just wanted to get some rest, like, badly... But as always, Espeon had different plans. "aww c'mon babe lets celebrate the first day...don't be such a buzzkillll..." Espeon broke out his signature wine, in truth it got Umbreon every time. "...Y'know i'd never say to fucking, especially you, but aren't you tired at all?" Umbreon reluctantly refused. "Pleeeeaaase...y'know you will love it, just think of how well it worked out for you last night, said yourself you had the best sleep in weeks, not to mention the best sex in weeks, nay, months?" Umbreon did a facepaw, wishing he hadn't had said that earlier, but it was true, amazing sex equals amazing sleep. "Fuck..." Umbreon mumbled "Yes exactly!" Espeon giggled "Don't make me use attract on you..." He smiled a devilish smile.

Umbreon loved, LOVED, when Espeon used attract on him, they was the sent of love fills his nostrils, the warm bubbly feeling he gets from arousal, watching his partner's dick arise as well... "Well...if you must..." He turned onto his back, spreading his legs. Even though it was in the sheathe they both enjoyed watching it come out. "well ok then" With that Espeon closed his eyes, assembling a look of focus on his face. He breathed deeply, narrowing his eyes as a sudden warm burst of soothing air filled the stump they were in, his fur started elegantly shining and ruffling within the breeze, He opened his eyes, witch were now glazed with a sexual look in them, a smirk slowly stretched across his mouth as he crept closer to his lover, biting his lip. "f-fuck...you are so sexy..." Umbreon said under his breath, His breathing grew heavier with every second, his eyes fluttering with the sensation of his dick growing hard. "What am i?" Espeon's voice was purposely low and seductive, he wanting to drive Umbreon crazy. And that was exactly what he was doing. "I said..." He crept his paws down the said of Umbreon's chest. "what am i?" "hah...y-you are so sexy..." Espeon's eyes sparkled, hearing those words. "That's what i like to hear" He took his tounge and licked down Umbreon's body, past his mid-section, and towards his groin. Eventually his muzzle met the throbbing, needy shaft of his partner. "It's time sweetie~" Espeon started with slow thorough licks up Umbreon's shaft, listening to his moans, witch was music to his ears. Umbreon was melting at the feeling, he enjoyed a good blowjob, but with an attract in affect this was twice a crazy, he almost screamed and came right there, feeling Espi's tongue reach his head. "oooh...yesss"

Espeon liked the feeling of his tongue washing all over a dick, and he loved giving blowjobs in general, the taste of a shaft, the hot moans the receiver gives, the feeling of giving it. Irresistible. "I've barely even gone down on you and yet you look like your about to explode, heh, your letting you guard down" Umbri had no time to reply as Espi slipped his shaft quickly his throat, bobbing his head slowly and to the motion. Umbreon's eyes rolled to the back of his head, feeling the outstanding pleasure of his mate warming his cock with his tongue, he was so glad this happened often, it was great stress-reliever "mmm...you always give the best heads Espi~" Umbri's voice was muffled under the sound of his heavy breathing, but Espi heard him loud and clear, and he obliged with a large wad of saliva landing with a splat on the shaft, being quickly rubbed in by a soft paw. Umbreon's moans grew louder with every passing second, he wanted to keep in going to bad, he never wanted it to stop, but he felt it was time to reward his partner. "Okay...now it's time for me to hear YOU moan" Espeon tried to play it off like he didn't know what was happening next, Making Umbreon twice as motivated.

"hm?" Espi tried to act as cute as possible, just because he wanted to be fucked as hard a possible. "Oh you know, you little slut~" Umbreon spoke under his breath, becoming mildly frustrated. He removed his dick from Espi's grasp and flipped him on his back, quickly kissing him deeply, witch caused him to giggle into the kiss. His moans started as he felt quick but gentle stroking on his own cock. He broke the kiss "Are you going to fuck me or not!?" His expression was serious yet playful. All Umbreon did was smile, just to provoke the pink mess of fur sprawled out beneath him all he did was stroke his paw a little faster up and down his cock. "mmhh c'cmon.. i was the one who wanted it in the first place..." He wined "Exactly..." Umbreon spoke in a low sexy voice, staring at his frustrated and squirming man. "Fine then...hm you ask for it" He didn't leave time for him to reply before flipping him over once more onto his stomach. _'shhhhit this is hot' _Espi thought to himself as he landed face down on leaves. He was half-regretting not making him come earlier, but if that had happened he wouldn't be in this position, quite literally, he loved this position. It wasn't long before Umbri had pushed his fuck-thirsty dick inside of him, Espeon almost screamed at the sudden feeling, he always felt like being the bottom, he savored the feeling of in inside of him. He'd always exaggerate his screams ever so slightly, though most of the time when Umbreon really pushed himself he really wouldn't have to. "heh...you like that you little slut? Hm? you like getting completely thrashed by me? hm?" Umbri wickedly smiled watching his partner go bonkers. "mmh! yeh..mhmm...ah..yeas!..yea!.." The words flowed crazily out of Espeon's mouth. He was close. SO. fucking. close. "F-fuck me! make me come babe! I'm gonna fucking spill!" Giggling slightly he gyrated his ass with the motion of Umbri's thrusting, making him thrust harder until his eyes rolled to back of his head in pure pleasure and lust "AWWW f-uuck!" Umbreon gave way at the same Espeon did. Fuck, Umbi was thrusting so fast his cum splashed halfway up Espi's rectum, Espeon's cum splashed all over the leaf pile, his moans dying out in gasps and huffs and it wasn't long before they both passed out of fatigue.

*Yawwwnnn* Umbreon's yawn filled the stump, He arose from the cum-stained leaf pile and streched, still feeling the pleasure from last night, but now with a back-ache. _"shit...why does pain exist?" _ He chuckled at his thoughts "Why hello there~" He turned around to see his Espeon, fur still messy from last night. "And good-morning to you too" Umbri smiled and kissed him. "still great as always" Espi giggled as he handed him a Breakfast-berry. "What time is it" "About 10:30" "shit i guess i slept in" Umbreon smiled inwardly. "I guess we should get going soon"

The two started back out at about 11:00 quickly reaching the stone covered area of route 8. "man, this place is pretty" Espeon said softly staring at the stones. "Amen to that." Umbreon agreed tapping on a stone "How long do'you think they've been here?" He was kind of surprised at the smoothness of the texture "Probably around a couple thousand years" Espeon started to feel one as well "And you got that WRONG" An unfamiliar voice was heard from behing one of the rocks "Huh?" The two said in unison. looking around for the immediate cause. a electric yellow fur flashed out from behind the rock stepping in front of them.

To be continued

* * *

><p><strong>WOOOOO! Frist chapter done, fuck that took awhile, but nevertheless<strong>**.**

**Did you like? good. I put alot of work into this so you better, and if not oh well**

**I'll see your faces later **


End file.
